


Putting Out Fire With Gasoline

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from <i>Cat People</i> by  David Bowie. The prompt was: <i>Severus Snape once created a flamethrower by urinating into a lighter.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Putting Out Fire With Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Cat People_ by David Bowie. The prompt was: _Severus Snape once created a flamethrower by urinating into a lighter._

**Putting Out Fire With Gasoline**

“Poppy, you _must_ tell me how serious the injury is. I can’t feel anything,” Snape fell back onto the hospital bed and cursed the gods yet again for the nightmare that was his misbegotten life. 

“I’ve given you a salve for the burns, which were quite severe, a painkilling potion, as well as a modified Evanesco charm for when you need to empty your bladder. You should be healed within a day or two. Overall you were quite fortunate.” She considered her words for a moment, “Are you ready to tell me what happened, exactly?”

“Pissing contest with a Gryffindor.”


End file.
